Amethyst
by CeruleanLover
Summary: I would give a summary but it would tell the story so just read and find out! I know it sounds pretty lame just give a rookie a chance ;)! Just know it's about something having to do with Amethyst...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I throw stories out randomly but this story has been sitting on my hard drive for at least two years so yeah. I had to... Anyways I totally own Teen Titans so forget you all! Mwahaahaa- **

**Raven: Tell the truth CeruleanLover. **

**Me: I don't wanna! **

**Beast Boy: Yeah 'cause dude-**

**Me: (Clears throat)**

**Beast Boy: Huh? Oh yeah, sorry! I meant dudette! Anyways 'cause dudette if you're gonna represent us, you gotta be honest. What example would you set for upcoming FanFiction writers?**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Teen Titans! Jeez!**

**I'm not giving any hints about what this story is about so just read to find out! This will be a multi-chapter fic but I don't how many chapters long it'll be. Btw I haven't forgot about the other series' I promised. Make sure to read, review, follow, and fav and give me some feedback! Thanks!- Love CeruleanLover :)!**

* * *

><p><em>Raven's POV<em>

Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and perhaps that bed is shoved up against the wall and that attitude is a permanent condition. It may sound a little bombastic but judging on my day it's hard to believe otherwise. In introduction, I'd like to point out the fact that my alarm couldn't do the one thing that it was manufactured to do; which is to wake people up. Gracing everyone with my presence an hour late, I proceeded to explain my dilemma in which I was promptly rewarded the task of doing my teammate's dish duties for the next three weeks.

Secondly I'd discovered that my leotard was a little _tight _in certain places and I'd had to forgo my outfit and wear civilian clothing.

"As collateral for your tactlessness and disregard of everyone's time, you'll be doing our dish shifts for the next half of a month", Robin balked, supremacy looming in the angles of his tone. In conclusion, I would like to convey that the blinding lights and obnoxious ring of the Titans crime alarm became apparent in the midst of my quandaries. With weariness and distain, I willed my body to prepare for combat in my new "gear". Azar help me...

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy's POV<em>

The first punch barely glanced my chin, hardly gaining my attention. The second bash, however, made my teeth click together with a sharp, painful _**clack. **_It was a lucky shot that sent me reeling back and holding unto the smarted appendage. You'd think the low, wolfish growl I gave off would have stopped Mammoth in his tracks but it only seemed to amuse him. His rather grandiose form shook with barely suppressed laughter and smelling his emotions, I sensed confidence. I observed his body language, searching for any weaknesses. Bingo! His posture was slouched and he'd left his face unprotected to clutch his stomach. My fist shot out to smash into his nose without the slightest warning. The goliath's sneezer broke with a satisfying _crunch _and began to bleed profusely. He yelped, reaching for the injured appendage, leaving the rest of his body vulnerable and more susceptible to harm. With three concentrated blows to his abdomen, front shoulder muscle, and shin he collapsed to the pavement with a sickening thud, undeniably unconscious.

Despite the fact that I was a changeling, fully capable of harnessing my super power of turning to every corporeal being in existence, I could still handle myself in hand-to-hand combat. It was kind of a necessity considering who my leader is.

Later on after the Hive Five-minus one were carted off to jail, we headed home (by foot since the incident was so close to our headquarters) and amongst the cheers and conversation from our rag-tag team, my sensitive ears detected a limp sound. A small whimper. I stopped and motioned for my comrades to quiet down causing them to give me confused glances. Pitiful weeping pierced the still air and strangely my stomach twisted with an emotion I can't quite place. Ears twitching, I turned to my left were there was an indistinct, shadowy alleyway where the sounds seemed to originate from. It was dank, defiled, and seriously no place for a little person. Cautiously trekking through the foul-smelling passageway I swiveled my head side to side, attempting to locate the child. It was close. About halfway in I lifted up a few boxes to affirm the presence of the small babe underneath and my nose immediately detected that she was female. She was swaddled in soft, white quilts that looked incredibly expensive and she was squirming in discomfort. I reached down to pick her up and carefully put my hand under her neck to support it because she obviously had no motor skills yet. She couldn't be a day older than two, maybe three months. Her skin was pale, bordering translucent and as she opened her eyes with a little difficulty I could see her eyes were a dark green. I carried her out towards my friends and tried to shield her from the biting cold and anger rose in my chest at the thought of someone just abandoning her. I cradled her head to my shoulder and immediately her gut-wrenching sobs stopped and I sighed in relief. She made a soft cooing sound and her body was vibrating. Weird... she was purring and briefly I was curious as to why she trusted me so much. Everyone stared at the small bundle in my arms with hesitant expressions as I emerged from the darkness. Suddenly she thrust her head outwards making the blanket drop off her head before I could even begin to explain. My hand automatically came up to grab her neck and my teammates gasped in surprise. Even Raven. I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey guys. I um found a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know this wasn't my best but I'm horrible with 1st person stories. Read, review, follow, and fav. Let me know what you think! And remember honesty is the best policy! I know Beast Boy wouldn't talk that smart but I can't write like a dummy. I tried to dummy it down as much as I could. Anyways remember, "Keep smiling and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually."- Love CeruleanLover<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second installment of Amethyst so enjoy! I still don't own Teen Titans which is incredibly sad all in itself :(! Read, review, follow, and fav! Enjoy as always!- CeruleanLover**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <strong>Amethyst<strong>: Everyone stared at the small bundle in my arms with hesitant expressions as I emerged from the darkness. Suddenly she thrust her head outwards, making the blanket drop off her head before I could even begin to explain. My hand automatically came up to grab her neck and my teammates gasped in surprise. Even Raven. I gave a nervous chuckle. _

_"Hey guys I um found a baby."_

* * *

><p>After a brief and certainly awkward pause, Starfire's eyes sparkled before she rushed forward in a blur of red and purple.<p>

"Oh might I be permitted to embrace the ambrosial bumgorf?" She clasped her hands in front of her chest, giving me the best damn puppy eyes I'd ever seen and that's saying something.

With a small step backwards I replied," I would if she were older but sometimes your hugs can be... _ha__rsh. _Even when you're being delicate."

Yeah she would've crushed the small baby to death for sure.

Her eyes dimmed." Oh sometimes my strength is the curse. I understand friend Beast Boy." And thankfully she backed up.

Cyborg was stuttering and I halfway expected him to start muttering, 'Error. Can't compute.'

Instead he'd bellowed," What the- what the fuck, man?" And then the baby started crying, probably from the mixture of stress, the cold, and Cy's loud ass voice. I growled and surprisingly Rae slapped him upside the head.

Pulling down her hood so he could see her crimson eyes, she hissed," Are you nuts? Watch your language and lower your voice. That's a baby."

Poor tin can went completely pale and I shifted impatiently and readjusted the aforementioned babe on my shoulder.

"As much as I would_ love_ to sit here and have a conversation with all of you, I kinda have a baby in my arms."

Jeez, you think people would use their_ brains_ once in a while. Which is rich coming from me of all people. They're part of one of the most influential superhero teams in the galaxy and they can't even figure out that a baby shouldn't be in 50 degree weather.

Robin finally spoke up, looking a little disoriented and uncomfortable." Yeah we need to head back to the Tower and find out who-." He shot me a questioning look. Well as questioning as his face could get with that ridiculous mask on his face.

"Her."

"Right. Find out who her parents are."

My arms were getting all stiff and achy from her weight and Raven seemed to notice as she walked over silently and gave me a look. Sighing in relief, I handed her over to Raven with care.

"What do we call her?" I asked as I worked the kinks out of my arms. The Beast crowed in delight as Raven propped the baby gently on her shoulder.

'_**The demon would **_**_serve as a good mate Garfield. Caring, nurturing, and her hips are begging for twins. I can't wait to see her swollen with child.' _**

_'No we're not doing this right now! Shut the hell up!' _I hissed internally before focusing my attention back on Raven.

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow." What has Robin said about naming things?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't name things because you'll get attached to them... yada, yada, yada. But we can't keep calling her 'the baby' or just 'her'. She needs some type of name 'til we can find her parents."

Raven shifted, sending a waft of Earl Grey and parchment my way. She looked like she was thinking and I waited with bated breaths.

"I've always wanted a daughter. I would have named her Amethyst." A small blush colored her cheeks and I couldn't deny how adorable she looked along with the baby in her arms.

"Amethyst... I like it Rae-Rae. Now let's get her home."

"Call me 'Rae-Rae' again and I'll send you to the dimension of meat."

"Roger that."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify, I don't think Beast Boy is stupid, not at all. I meant that in the sense that no one thinks inside their head with perfect and proper English, grammar, punctuation, syntax, and spelling and diction. I was trying to make his thoughts as realistic as possible, ya know? Anyways most of the chappies will be short so yeah. Read, review, follow, and fav my little duckies! And always remember," Keep smiling and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually."- Love CeruleanLover<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Teen Titans and it's still sad :(! I have the most worst head cold in the history of head colds so I'm not feeling so hot :(! Anyways I don't have much to say so... enjoy as always!- Love CeruleanLover :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <strong>Amethyst<strong>: "I've always wanted a daughter. I would have named her Amethyst." A small blush colored her cheeks and I couldn't deny how adorable she looked along with the baby in her arms._

_"Amethyst... I like it Rae-Rae. Now let's get her home."_

_"Call me 'Rae-Rae' again and I'll send you to the dimension of meat."_

_"Roger that."_

* * *

><p><em>Raven's POV<em>

The brisk walk back to the Tower was nothing short of incredibly awkward. I could feel every single emotion from my teammates. Beast Boy's residual anger, Cyborg's befuddlement, Robin's surprise, and Starfire's dejected emotions. As for me, I was having a hard time keeping Rage in check. Whenever Beast Boy got upset she'd yanked at her shackles and wail incessantly. It was quite nerve-wracking, actually. For some reason the small infant curled protectively under my cloak made this airy feeling fill my chest. It seemed she calmed my shot nerves and I couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my face as she shifted in my arms and yawned.

The full, fat moon glinted and I almost stopped to inhale the fresh air that always seemed to envelop the night. I always got the weirdest cravings on full moons. Apparently demons (or in my case half-demons) thrive in the night for it is their domain and my rather enhanced senses picked up a shrill shriek that could only be caused by a succubus. I smiled again before running my hand through the downy hair on Amethyst's head. I came back to reality as I reached the main doors of the Tower first. As we all put in our voice recognition codes, I'd glanced over to Beast Boy who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole journey.

Even without my empathic abilities, I could see the pure wrath written all over his face. Hell, I was mad too. Who could leave a baby all alone like that? Beast Boy is a serious bleeding heart so anything that could invoke sympathy had him in its grip. A burst of warm air and bright lights met us as we entered our living quarters and I sighed in relief before levitating towards the couch and sitting down gracefully of course. I artlessly shimmied my cloak open to reveal Amethyst who I hadn't had a choice to examine in an illuminated setting. She was pale, very pale. Paler than me. And she was a little small for her age. She had a few strands of... silver hair? Or at least from what I could tell, but her eyes were closed so I couldn't quite see her eye color. I looked up and watched as Robin paced back and forth several times and wisely looked away before he could drive me insane.

Cyborg was raiding the kitchen, probably in search for his 'triple meaty-meat hoagie with extra bacon' which I knew for a fact that Beast Boy had thrown away that morning. Starfire was blandly sipping mustard out of a straw and scratching Silkie behind the... ears? And Beast Boy was skillfully throwing up a ball of yarn on the floor, still looking beyond pissed. I sighed and froze a few seconds later as Amethyst shifted with a whine. Looking down, I could see her mouth suckling and it dawned on me. She was hungry...

"Oh dear Azar help me..."

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy's POV <em>

"Oh dear Azar help me..." Raven muttered and I glanced up from my rather boring activity to glance at her.

"What's wrong Rae?"

"She- she's hungry."

I paused in shock and considered the options quickly for once. Well I know that women can't breastfeed unless they have children, take hormones, or stimulate their, um... yeah. And even then that takes weeks so that's out of the question. Plus Raven wouldn't have done it anyway. Maybe if there was no other option...

'_Focus Beast Boy!' _I snapped at myself.

"Starfire!" I yelled.

"Yes friend Beast Boy?" Man did she sound sad. I felt really bad about telling her no but it was imperative that we return Amethyst to her parents in one piece. Sorry Star.

"Can you fly really, really fast to the store? The baby needs some formula. She's hungry. I would go but this is a female thing." I looked over to see her tapping her fingers together in guilt.

"I do not know friend Beast B-."

"That's how you can bond with her."

And before you could say 'Teen Titans Go' she had already written up a list and was flying as fast as the Tamaranean wind to the nearest grocery store. Amethyst of course didn't understand and her small whimpers turned to full-blown howls. I cursed silently and sat down next to Rae and motioned for her to give the baby to me. She gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me the baby."

My voice gave no room for argument and I was again thankful that my voice had deepened or else it would have sounded completely ridiculous. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but something inside of me was telling me to protect her. Then I remembered the nights in Upper Lumumba after the Sakutia antidote when I would wake up in pain as the drug continued doing its job, crying and shaking and my Mom would sing to me. Whatever song she could think of and my Dad would hold my hand with this far off look in his eyes. Her voice was always so soft and delicate and I vaguely recall thinking that maybe she was an angel. So I sang.

* * *

><p><em>Birds flying high, you know how I feel<em>

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_

_For me and I'm feeling good_

_Dragon fly out in the sun, you know what I mean don't you know?_

_Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean?_

_Sleep in peace, when day is done_

_That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me__Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is all mine, and I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, it's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I feel so good_

* * *

><p>And suddenly Raven, Cyborg, and Robin were looking at me with a shocked expression.<p>

"What?"

"You can sing?!" Cyborg sputtered.

I rolled my eyes. So they think I'm stupid _and _talentless? That's a slap in the face.

"Yeah I guess so." And the baby stopped crying for the most part but she still whimpered quietly. I cooed softly and patted her back, anxiously waiting for Starfire's return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so I know Raven's the slightest bit OOC but I hope it's not too bad! Read, review, follow, and fav! Remember," Smile and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually."- Love CeruleanLover :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! How are you all? Good I hope! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've had like four projects! Thank you to each and every one of you that has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I kinda have writer's block and it's been kicking my natural Samoan/black ass but I'm mostly okay. Thank you GreenPhoenix3 for the support! **

**Me: Raven!?**

**Raven: What is it CeruleanLover? I was trying to meditate.**

**Me: Sorry Rave but can you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Raven: And exactly why can't you do it?**

**Me: I'm feelin' lazy right now...**

**Raven: But you had enough energy to call me over here?**

**Me: That's besides the point Rave.**

**Raven: (growls)**

**Me: (puppy dog eyes)**

**Raven: No.**

**Me: (pouts)**

**Raven: No.**

**Me: (sniffles)**

**Raven: Ugh... fine! But this will be the first and last time. Understand?**

**Me: Sure. But we all know it'll happen again. You're a softie at heart Rave.**

**Raven: (Mutters) CeruleanLover does not own Teen Titans or anything copyrighted herein. Happy?**

**Me: (Smiles) Very. Thanks Ravie!**

**Anyways enjoy as always! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <strong>Amethyst<strong>: And suddenly Raven, Cyborg, and Robin were looking at me with equally shocked expressions._

_"What?"_

_"You can sing?!" Cyborg sputtered._

_I rolled my eyes. So they think I'm stupid **and **talentless? That's a slap in the face. _

_"Yeah I guess so." And the baby stopped crying for the most part but she still whimpered quietly. I cooed softly and patted her back, anxiously waiting for Starfire's return._

* * *

><p><em> Raven's POV<em>

_'Boil water five minutes_

_2 ounces of water to one scoop of powdered formula_

_Place bottle in the refrigerator for the hot water to cool down_

_Water should be room temperature to cold as to not give the baby a stomachache_

_Shake gently to mix powder and water together_

_Assemble nipple onto the nipple ring and tighten to the bottle_

_You can even tap it onto the wrist to make sure it is not too hot nor too cold.' _

_Thanks knowledge,_ I sent back telepathically in relief.

_'You are welcome'_

Luckily Beast Boy was still holding Amethyst and I could move freely, pushing the preparation time up by two minutes. In no time my sometimes annoying teammate was feeding the small child who greedily gulped the bottle down. Her fist was waving animatedly in the air and her eyes were open and semi-focused on Beast Boy. I hid a smile before sitting down on the couch and producing a book from the folds of my cloak. Soon it would time to burp her... Azar help us all.

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy's POV<em>

I smiled as Amethyst's fists punched an invisible assailant. That girl would have a mean right hook, let me tell ya! She kinda got a lazy look in her eyes which I noticed were a curious green and just slightly darker than my own. God she was so sweet, you'd have to meet her to understand what I mean. She had this silver hair that I could see clearly due to my animally-enhanced eyesight and dimples. But she was quite a screamer, I mean she could wake Sleeping Beauty from her drug-induced nap. She reminded me of my little sister, Noelle. Noelle. Man, she... she could light up a whole room with her smile. She was a skinny kid and she'd had pretty auburn hair and I remember how much she loved animals, especially giraffes. I was four, real young, when she was born and soon after we moved from California to New York. I always adored her and I recall always trying to give her cookies because she deserved them more than I did. I would stuff the chocolate chip cookies Mom had baked in my pockets and during the night I would sneak into her room. She would look at me with these big blue eyes and gurgle and I would try to put the cookies in her mouth. She was only one and couldn't quite eat them and they would slide down her chin. If my parents ever knew, they certainly didn't say anything. When she got older, she would spend hours meticulously drawing us on her "Art Diary". Mom's hair would always be a muddy brown and Dad was always a little fatter than in real life but I told her how pretty it was anyway. Just to see her eyes light up and her words jumble into one big word as she explained how she'd made us so realistic. Somehow my caricature was always on point. God you'd have loved her. She was smart. She really was. She would figure out multiplication problems at four and read The Great Gatsby. She got sick when she turned five. Pneumonia. My parents thought it was a cold. Just a common cold. One day she just stopped responding. I remember it rained that whole night and Dad had balled up his fist and broke every window in the house. His hand was ghastly, all bloody and bent. Mom, she just sort of sat there, watching with cold, glazed eyes. She looked like a sad painting, colors all faded. Like a mural someone forgot to paint. Me. I just curled up with Noelle's old art journal and willed myself to crawl out of my own skin. Amethyst made small, breathy noises and gurgled just like Noelle. Slowly her lips relaxed on the nipple and she sighed. I smiled. Gently, so as not to disturb her full stomach, I propped her on my shoulder and patted her back. Right at the top. Just like Mom did with Noelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm exhausted and I don't feel well, so this chapter wasn't that long. Sorry! I made up the whole sister thing but I just always imagined that Beast Boy had a little sister. So until next time...- Love CeruleanLover<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Any new information on who her parents are?" A green young man with a small babe cradled in his arms questioned a masked dark-haired gentleman. The domino-masked hero sighed in irritation and a forlorn expression marred his features.

"No, not yet. How is she?"

"She's cool Rob. How is everyone taking it?"

Robin smirked good-naturedly." Well Star is upset because she can't hold her and Cyborg is kinda neutral. You know he doesn't really fuss about these types of things. I haven't a clue about Raven."

"Yeah it's a hit or miss with her." He chuckled, shifting the silver-haired child as she began to murmur in agitation.

"Right. You know… you're good at this whole… baby thing." Robin acknowledged and folded his arms.

An odd look crossed his face." Yeah... I had a little sister once." He glanced down at the baby currently yawning and kicking her legs in his arms.

Luckily Robin knew not to pry considering they all had rough pasts and didn't respond. He still gave him an understanding smile which was returned ten-fold.

"Hey Rich could you get Raven? I gotta use the bathroom and eat. Need a break."

"Sure Gar." Robin smiled before leaving the common room.

The aforementioned Garfield nodded his head and looked down at Amethyst. And suddenly a putrid odor hit his extremely sensitive nose.

"Jesus Christ Amethyst! Is that you?"

He lowered his nose to the nape of her neck and gave her a few hesitant sniffs. He recoiled and his nose unconsciously scrunched up as he let out a small grunt. But something was strikingly familiar about the scent. He sniffed again and the small babe whined and yawned before turning and falling back asleep.

Brimstone. Sulfur. Raven. His instincts deduced in rapid succession.

"Huh. You smell almost exactly Raven."

"What?"

A freshly meditated Raven stood there with her arms crossed and a perplexed look on her face... well as perplexed as she could look. The young man's head snapped back so fast out of surprise, he was positive he had vertigo.

"She smells like you."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she took Amethyst from him. Amethyst gave a small whine before settling into Raven's chest.

Beast Boy blushed, running a hand through his hair." Remember how I told you guys that everyone has a specific scent?"

"Yes."

"Well because of your... um... demonic heritage you kinda, sorta smell like brimstone or sulfur. As well as Earl Grey and parchment with a hint of vanilla and incense."

"Right," she looked to the side." I guess. So what does that have to do with her?"

"She smells almost like you. But its just- It's like she's... mixed with someone else. Someone familiar but I can't place 'em. The scent, I mean. Does that make sense?" He ran another hand through his hair.

"Yes. So you are saying that she could possibly be related to me?"

"Yeah. It could be distant or very, very recent. But I don't have anything to compare it to as far as scent go. It's like... let me give you a hypoletical situation."

"Hypothetical."

"Right, hypoletical. That's what I said. Okay but anyways there's a girl. I can tell she is related to her Mom or Dad. I could also tell that she and her great great grandparents are related just as well as I could her Mom and Dad. But I wouldn't be able to tell like 7 or 8 generations back or anything. Anyways what I'm saying is that I can't tell if someone is related distantly or recent. It all smells fresh or the same as a parent would smell to all the way back to third generation grandparents. You see what I mean?"

She hummed." So what you're saying is that even though someone may be related as far back as three generations, it would still smell as potent as a parent would be to that same person."

"Yeah! So I was thinking that Cyborg could do a DNA analysis on the both of you guys. Because if we could figure out how you guys are related, we could probably get Amy back home!"

It actually wasn't a bad idea considering they had no leads to speak of and Robin was starting to drive everyone up a damn wall and around the corner with his brooding. Raven rocked Amethyst who had began to cry.

"She needs to be fed and you need a break. I'll talk to Robin and Cyborg." She offered as she walked towards the kitchen in pursuit of formula to appease the child in her arms.

"Thanks Rae." And he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he ran out the door in search of the nearest lavatory. He was incredibly surprised to have found himself dry and on land and not at the bottom of the bay surrounding Titans' Tower.

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

The entire team stood in the med-bay awaiting the results of the blood test. There was a mutual discomfort between the beast and the demon after hearing the child cry out as the sharp needle pierced her skin. Raven and Beast Boy passed the baby between themselves over the torturous thirty minutes that the test required while Robin and Starfire held hands nearby. Cyborg was clicking away at something on the computer and gave a triumphant smirk as the machines ceased their whirring, signifying that the result was composed. The cybernetic teen scanned the small print on the screen and everyone watched as the color drained from his face and the confidence completely dissipated from his features.

"What's wrong, Cy?" Beast Boy spoke up, asking everyone's mutual question.

Cyborg's eyes frantically ran over the screen and he impatiently mashed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Thi-this can't be happening."

He pressed more buttons.

"What is the matter Cyborg? If you don't say something I swear I'll-" Cyborg cut off her hissing threat.

"Raven... the results say that this little girl is your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! It's starting to take a turn right? It is certainly not my best and I hate this chapter actually simply because of that fact. I've been out of commission for a while so my apologies. Sorry about the ridiculously long wait but I've been going through some life-changing things and my computer wasn't working and I didn't have any access to any other computers! Forgive me! Please read, review, follow and fav! Please don't be too mad! I'll update at least on Saturday or Sunday! Remember to smile and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually.- Love CeruleanLover 3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

There was a stunned silence as the Titans tried to wrap their minds around the revealed information. Raven gave a rather inelegant snort, equal parts amused and incredulous.

"Is this some sort of a joke? You have got to be kidding me." She gave Cyborg a hard look.

"If Beast Boy is putting you up to this, I hardly find it a laughing matter."

Cyborg shook his head with a sigh." No Rae, this isn't a joke. As much as Beast Boy and me mess around, this ain't even remotely funny. Come see for yo'self."

She briskly walked over to the large screen with Amethyst clutched firmly in her arms. She found herself staring at two profiles symbolized by the outline of two females. One was blue and the other purple.

"So we get half of our DNA from our Mother and half from our Father obviously. So I took blood from you and the child and compared the STR profiles. Short tandem repeat or STR profiles are microsatellites containing two to thirteen nucleotides repeated hundreds of times in a DNA strand. They were identical except for the obvious mixing of the biological Father's DNA. It's without question that she belongs to you although I have no idea who the Dad might be."

He explained carefully, clicking a few keys. A green icon popped up reading '_Scanning_'. After a few buffering symbols, another icon appeared on the screen;

'_Scam Complete_' followed quickly by '_Match_'.

Raven gave a few shuddering breaths and peered down at the infant looking up at her with cloudy blue eyes, completely unaware of the bombshell that had just been dropped on her 'Mother'. Suddenly she thrust the child out at Beast Boy with a swirl of her cloak and avoided eye contact with everyone.

Her face was stony, a monotonous mask." I need a brief reprieve. Please do not disturb me unless there is an emergency."

With that she teleported away in a mass of obsidian magic, leaving behind four friends still reeling and a baby unaware of the situation.

"Please don't bother Raven right now. She needs time to adjust and we need time to find the Father. I don't think Raven had a baby that we knew nothing about." Robin sighed and leaned on the monitor.

Beast Boy nodded his head." I would have been able to smell the scent of another person on her. Unfortunately I can tell when someone has made the beast with two backs even if they take a shower."

A blush crawled up the necks of the resident Boy-Wonder and the Tamaranean warrior princess.

Cyborg cleared his throat awkwardly." Well I'll run the DNA of every person we have on file in the Titans database. Y'all go on and I'll let you know if I find anything. I don't think this is the work of a villain though. I mean what would they have to gain from dropping a baby on us?"

"A possible distraction or someone might have embedded a chip in her or something." Beast Boy suggested quietly and watched as the baby girl played with his ungloved fingers.

He'd noticed that Amethyst touched himself and Raven as if she knew who they were. And the scent that clung to her skin bothered him. It was so close and on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't figure out who the Father was. It was driving him insane.

"Let us hope for the sake of all of us, friends, that there is a factually reasonable explanation for all of this upheaval."

No truer words could have spoken in that moment as the Titans faced an unknown hurdle with an unknown destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno how this turned out but I hope you enjoyed! Read, review, follow and fave please! More to come by next week! Remember to smile and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually. -Love CeruleanLover :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_A loud cry filled the air._

_" Shhh. I know sweetheart." Came a soft woman's voice as she reached down for a small child in a gold bassinet._

_Almost instantly the wails reduced to small whimpers. A few stray tears made a trail down the woman's cheeks as she brushed the back of her hand against her baby's cheek._

_"Mommy why are you crying?"_

_She looked down at the golden-haired child by her side and gave her a watery smile. The woman tucked a loose strand of hair behind the little girl's ears and kissed her cheek._

_"Well Emma... Mommy is sad because Amy has to go away for a while."_

_"But why Mommy? Where is Amy going?" _

_There was a large explosion and the five year old jumped, looking out the window. The woman pulled her daughter into her side and pushed a kiss into the child's forehead._

_"Somewhere safe."_

* * *

><p>Raven woke with a start, clutching her pounding chest. Sweat had plastered her nightgown to her body and her hair to her forehead. It wasn't simply a dream but more like a memory. Or a premonition. As per usual she wasn't normal and so every thing had to be taken into careful consideration.<p>

"I need tea."

With that in mind, the empath trudged along the dark carpet and opened the hydraulic door that lead into the dark hallway.

Similarly, a certain green teen had made his way to the common room though for a completely different reason altogether. Since Amethyst's Mother, otherwise known as Raven, had went M.I.A., he was to pick up the slack. The baby girl couldn't stand to be held or fed or changed by anyone else no matter what they did. She was also rather colicky and this had been her third time waking him up that night so he was understandingly cranky. A low growl rumbled out of his chest when he saw her preparing a mug of Earl Grey tea in her silk pajama set.

"So while Amethyst has been driving me insane, you've been relaxing and drinking tea?"

He stomped over to the refrigerator, pulling out a prepared formula bottle and popping it in the microwave to heat up. The empath gave him a blank, glassy look as she dropped two teaspoons of sugar into her mug.

"Not now _Garfield_." There was no detectable emotion in her voice and she waved him off with a pale hand.

"Not now? Not now? What do you mean not now? I've been up since six o'clock this morning. Went through training then a actual battle then I come home and can't even take a damn shower before finding out that you're a Mother. Then I have to run around like a Beast Boy with his head cut off behind Amethyst because she can't stand to be taken care of by anyone else and this has been my third time up tonight. So 'not now' is not a option. We will talk about it."

Slowly he'd advanced on her, every word getting louder than the last, the stress of the day taking over his subconscious. Raven's face gave it all away; shock and fear. She backed into the counter as his rather tall frame towered over her.

"I... apologize Garfield. I hadn't realized my negligence affected you so." She averted her eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

The furious green man snapped out of his stupor when he realized that fiddling with her hair was an anxiety habit. Immediately his features softened and shifted from anger to understanding and he backed away.

"I'm sorry Rae. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm just really tired." His voice cracked in a way that it hadn't in years.

She dared a small glance up before looking back at the floor." It's okay. I should have taken care of her. After all she is my d-daughter... apparently."

He grinned and whispered," 'S okay Rae." A moment of understanding passed between the two as Beast Boy went to retrieve the finished bottle and go back to his room where the baby was fussing.

He flashed her a soft smirk." Night Rae. Enjoy your tea."

She spoke up." B-Beast Boy wait."

He stopped but didn't turn around." Yeah?"

Her voice was timid and unsure," I'll feed her if you don't mind. You look like you might need a break."

Finally he turned around and walked over to place the bottle in her hand, before grabbing the other and guiding her to the hydraulic door that lead to the habitat level of the Tower. His smile was soft.

"Yeah I think she's just missing her Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry I haven't updated it's just been busy over here. It is kinda rushed and I dunno how this turned out but I hope you enjoyed it! Ta-ta for now and see you all next week lovelies! Btw there should be about three to four, maybe even five chapters left! Remember to smile and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually.- Love CeruleanLover :)<strong>


End file.
